No Love Lost
by NaliaShine
Summary: When Mercedes comes back to Lima to help out 'damsel in distress" Rachel, She's faced with an unexpected heartbreak. Meanwhile Sam deals with the mess that is his love life. -Canon up until episode 6x6- Samcedes fic with light Samchel and Mercedes x Tank. Trust me, okay? Romance/Humor/Drama


**So this one came out of the blue. I was watching season 6, don't ask why, and I came across this piece of crap episode so I felt inspired to turn it into something of my own. It takes place during 6x6 right after Sam's song to Mercedes. Let me know what you guys think!** **More to come soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the train wreck of a show named "Glee" all characters and such do not belong to me.**

 **Enjoy** **!**

* * *

He strummed the strings of his guitar nervously as he waited for her to speak. She was so silent he began to think she may have forgotten the question. "Mercedes?" He called out while waving a hand in front of her face, reminding her of his presence.

 _Am I okay with him seeing Rachel?_ The question echoed in her mind over and over and even though she automatically knew the true answer to that she couldn't let him know. She couldn't bear to hold him back anymore, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to giving him the okay to be with the troll that she thought was her friend. Her nostrils began to flare and her fists balled at the thought of the two of them together. Remembering where she was and just who it was sitting next to her, she shook herself out of her deep thought and smiled an almost sinister smile. "Hmm?" She answered, unable to find the will to form actual words.

Sam bit down on his lip feeling almost guilty for even asking the question. "Rachel…Are you cool with us – you know…Hangin' out? It won't be weird or anything would it?"

Of course it would.

She closed her eyes and gathered up the strength to give him a solid "No" and a forced smile. "Do what you want Sam, "Well that was a whole lot more than a no."I got Tank and you – you have Rachel." The words were meant to flow gracefully from her mouth, but it failed miserably to do so. Instead it sounded more bitter and pointed than anything.

Sam's jaw ticked at the mention of the stranger. He tried to play cool and talk through a genuinely fake smile." What is a Tank?" He was well aware of how he worded the question."You're seeing someone?" He asked sincerely curious.

Mercedes cleared her throat and nodded her head proudly. " Yup! I gotta' go, Sam. It was nice talking to you and…thanks for the song." She hurriedly gathered her belongings and exited the auditorium hoping she could walk away before he could see the face of a liar, something she normally wasn't but at the moment was.

* * *

 **Later At Will's Gathering…**

Standing in the corner of the kitchen, Mercedes focused on the bottom of her glass, focusing her attention on anything but the catastrophe that was Sam and Rachel. _How could he? How could she?_ She thought to herself. "After all that bull she was flapping. After all I helped her with. Going out my damn way… I should've known better." She hissed shaking her head discouragingly while looking at the couple from the corner of her eyes.

"Just don't hurt her." Kurt whispered to Mercedes as he approached her side.

"Me? Hurt, Berry?" She asked, rolling her eyes then pretended as though she gave it serious thought. Which she did. "Please, she isn't worth the time or effort. Besides, Sam can date who he wants. We're just friends and I'm seeing someone…"

The lie lingered.

He knew Mercedes all too well and so he knew when the woman was lying. Playing along, he crossed his arms and raised his cup to his lips to cover his smile."Oh yeah? And who is this mystery guy?"

Mercedes' eyes widened and her heart began to beat almost out of her chest. He was on to her."I don't know." She responded almost inaudibly.

 _Even she can do better than that_. He thought to himself.

"You don't know?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted together as though he was truly confused.

She sighed. It was time to come clean. Setting down her glass, she grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him somewhere quiet. "I lied, okay?" She confessed."There is no one. I thought that when Sam called me to the auditorium earlier it was to talk about us getting back together… about our future and it kind of was until I opened my stupid mouth and gave him a dumb, _dumb_ speech about moving on and finding happiness. I didn't know he was gonna' pull Rachel's name out of his ass and when he did I made up someone." She pouted crossing her arms."She steals everything I touch or want. Solos in glee? She had them. Quinn? Got her. You…" The last name floated around for a bit and she almost regretted saying it. Almost.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but didn't know what say. He supposed there was some truth to her statement. No, he knew there was. Mercedes watched him for a bit before going back to nurse her drink.

"And now Sam…I'm so tired of competing with her. Of being overlooked. Of being the black sheep. The only thing she hasn't taken and can't touch is my music." She wiped a stray tear away and straightened up. "You're going to help me find a Tank."

Kurt spat out some of his drink.

"A what? What on earth are you going to do with a Tank, Mercedes? I know things are bad but they aren't _that_ bad. Just tell him how you feel. Let's be rational here."

Mercedes smiled sweetly.

"No, no…Tank! He's the someone I made up."

Kurt gave a small "oh" and nodded his head. He honestly felt a bit silly for thinking she was referring to an actual Tank rather than a person. "Why can't anyone around here just come clean about how they feel?" He sighed and looked at the pouting girl. "Fine."

She squealed and lightly clapped her hands. If Sam was going to move on then so was she.

Sam managed to break away from Rachel, which was a shocker. If the girl wasn't texting or calling him then she's right beside him clinging onto his arm like a monkey. It was tiring.

He walked around mindlessly admiring art and eavesdropping on a few conversations and maybe he looked around a bit to see if he could spot Mercedes also. He knew he'd seen her in the kitchen with Kurt but she was no longer there. Maybe she was avoiding him?

He sighed and leaned against the wall. There was no way Rachel would find him in this spot. It was a small corner tucked away by the coat closet, which was also the only place with no light. Sam pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Mercedes' name, which wasn't actually her name, but just the title he had listed for her contact. "Wifey". He began to write a text message to her, but quickly thought against it. He probably couldn't find her because she more than likely ditched the party to be with _Tank_. He scoffed.

 _What does he have that I don't? Mercedes, obviously…_

He closed his eyes and thought back to their last night together in New York. They cuddled all day and all night, only leaving to eat. He didn't want to let her go. And she didn't want him to.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

" _I'm sorry again, Mercedes… I never meant to hurt you." Sam apologized again for what had to been the 100_ _th_ _time._

 _Mercedes' lips tugged at the corners as she brushed her thumb along his jaw line."There's nothing to be sorry for Sam. It wasn't your fault and you didn't hurt me. Now just isn't our time."_

 _He knew that line all too well._

 _The room fell into a comfortable silence for the next five minutes. They stared into each other eyes, feeling more in love now than ever._

 _Sam licked his lips, preparing to speak."I'm going to miss you so much."He tried everything in his power to keep his voice from cracking but failed._

" _How much longer do we have?"_

 _Sam took his phone from the nightstand nearest him and checked the time. "Bout four hours…"_

 _Mercedes didn't respond, instead she wrapped her arms tighter around his torso and webbed her legs with his, laying her head on his chest. The sound of his steady heart beat always comforted her and helped her fall asleep many of times since moving here. She silently began to weep._

 _He could feel her tears through his shirt and soon heard her sobs. "Hey, none of that." He ordered, pressing his lips to her head. "This is already hard enough as. 'You start crying and you're never leaving from here."_

 _He always knew how to get her to smile, even when she didn't want to. "I know I said I wanted to go on this tour and I know I literally just said now isn't our time, but, Sam – what if it is?"_

 _Sam knew what this was and despite him not wanting her to leave, he couldn't allow her emotions to think for her."Babe, you do want to go on tour. You have to. This is your dream and I can't hold you back."_

" _Sam you're not –"_

" _Ssshh…. You can't tell me that you're holding me back, which you're not and then not let me say it. If you were to stay here with me I would be holding you back." He drew imaginary circles on her back, along her spine and her shoulders." I'm always going to be yours. Whenever you're ready."_

 _Mercedes nodded. "I love you, Sam."_

" _I love you too, Mercedes."_

 _She nuzzled into his arm and hummed "Human Nature" Sam couldn't help the few tears that escaped the sides of his eyes._

 _The rest of their early morning together was silent. They held each other as if their life depended on it and professed their love for one another numerous of times, making sure that they each remember the declaration once parting ways._

 ** _[End Of Flashback]_**

Sam jolted from his thoughts when hearing a voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Samuel Evans! I won't tolerate being ignored!"

He rolled his eyes and looked down at the tiny woman standing in front of him with her hands firmly placed on her non-existent hips. "Sorry Rach, I wasn't ignoring you. Just thinking."

"Well there's plenty of time to do that later. Right now we're all about to gather around the piano and listen to me sing "I Won't Say I'm In Love", which in opinion is one of the most underrated Disney songs."

Sam's expression was blank. When she spoke it was like her words were on five second delay, always making his response later than intended.

"Right. Can't wait." He said almost too sarcastically for her liking. Truth was he wasn't interested in hearing her sing a song about love especially when he knew she'd most likely be making moon eyes at him for the duration of it.

Rachel let out a small "hmph" and grabbed his arm."Yes, well come on!"

And just like that she was once again that monkey attached to his hip.

* * *

 _ **Mercedes' Apartment…**_

Mercedes had been tossing and turning in her sleep for most of the night. There was a lot on her mind, most of which owned the names of Rachel and Sam. She didn't want to think about her or him or _them_ as a couple. It did something weird to her stomach and she couldn't stand it.

She kicked off the covers and grabbed her pillows and blanket to make her way downstairs and pour herself a bowl of Lucky Charms before finally making it onto the couch to watch a few episodes of Facts Of Life. Honestly she didn't care for the show too much but it reminded her of Sam and often made her smile. It probably was her favorite pass time while on tour.

But she didn't want to think of Sam.

Frustrated, she changed the channel to HBO where they were playing "Fatal Attraction" which seemed fitting enough, on Rachel's end. She smiled to herself and happily ate her cereal as she watched the movie.

Soon enough Mercedes fell asleep

 _ **Sam's Apartment…**_

Sam, just like Mercedes, found it difficult to sleep. This Tank guy, Mercedes had mentioned kept entering his head. He pictured how she looked when saying his name and took note of the extra switch she put in her hips after name dropping him.

 _She must really like him…_

Annoyed, Sam went to his living room – cereal in tow and turned to what was now his favorite show, Facts Of Life. For awhile he laughed along and hummed cheerfully while eating his cereal, until he looked to his side.

Suddenly he wasn't feeling too great. His mind went back to the night he and Mercedes first watched the show together. Sam sighed and turned to the only movie channel he knew by heart.

They were playing Fatal Attraction, which eerily enough had a female lead that wasn't too different from Rachel, as far as possessiveness and stalker tendencies go anyway. He only hoped she would never completely snap like the woman in the movie.

The though sent shivers down his spine.

He laid back and watched the rest of the movie until he was finally asleep with only one leading lady gracing him in his dreams. Mercedes.


End file.
